The Design and Analysis Core facility serves as the centralized source for design and statistical analyses expertise as well as data collection and management services to support the research of the members of the Baylor Center for AIDS Research (CFAR). This core was established in 1994 and continues to meet the needs of CFAR members as evidenced from a recent needs assessment survey. The specific goals of the core are: (1) to provide epidemiologic and statistical design and analysis support for AIDS and related research; (2) to establish procedures for data management and organizing databases to be conducive to efficient analyses; (3) to provide study design and analysis leadership in collaboration with clinical and basic sciences investigators as well as with investigators from different institutions; and (4) to develop a communications system, resources, and a core staff, thereby creating a structure aimed at assisting others to design studies and analyze data. The core operates under standard policies and procedures with guidance from the Core Oversight Committee as well as the CFAR Internal Advisory Committee. In addition, the core will be evaluated regularly to determine the effectiveness of the core services and functions.